Love's Understanding
by Chibi-Chibi-chan1
Summary: Serena is trying to find her husband, Darien, and returns home to continue the search. She comes to find out that Seiya is very much in love with her. Will she find her husband or fall for a new love while fighting Galaxia? shounen ai Seiya/Serena. R+R pl


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Please . . . don't sue me. I just got board and started writing  
  
"Love's Understanding"  
  
  
  
This story begins with Princess Serena dancing with Seiya, one of her three gentlemen. In London, the Princess is well known for her musical talents and storytelling. Queen Rebecca, Serena's hostess of ten years, asks Serena to sing. As she does, Serena signals for her friends to join her on stage.  
  
Three pairs came up first: Taiki and Ami, Yaten and Mina, and Amara and Michelle. Followed by Seiya and the four remaining girls: Trista, Raye, Lita, and little Hotaru.  
  
They all sang with Serena and the pairs danced, and still, after ten years, no one could believe Amara and Michelle's relationship (both are girls and are usually "joined at the hip"). Finally, the hour grew late and Serena excused herself and her court from the party when suddenly . . .  
  
Seiya: Princess . . . may I have one last dance with you before you go to rest? (He extends his hand for her's)  
  
Amara, a very protective person, steps in front of Princess Serena, and slaps his hand away.  
  
Amara: She said she was tired or weren't you listening?  
  
Everyone in the room stares.  
  
Seiya: What's your problem Amara!?  
  
Amara: (voice rising) My problem is you! Always drooling like a puppy at her side. She doesn't need the likes of YOU!!  
  
Serena: (pushing between them) Enough! Both of you stop this! Now I don't know why you two can't cooperate with one another, but this feud has gone on for far too long. . . . (frustrated) If I hear anymore bickering from you two, then I'll send each of you to opposite ends of the Earth! . . . Do you understand me?  
  
Seiya: But Princess . . . she started all this! Not . . .  
  
Serena has the look of death on her face, and Seiya is silent.  
  
Serena: Do I look like I'm joking!?  
  
The whole room is quiet.  
  
Serena: Now . . . all of you . . . get to your rooms!  
  
Serena quickly apologized for the scene and then stormed into her room, while her court walked quietly to their own rooms.  
  
The next day, Serena was in the courtyard hitting a stuffed bag with her fists, elbows, and legs. Soon after she started, Lita, one of her strongest ladies, came out and held the bag as Serena delivered the powerful blows.  
  
Lita: Princess . . . are you okay?  
  
Serena stops hitting the bag, and adjusts her halter-top and mini skirt. Resting her hands on her hips, she fights to control her breathing again.  
  
Serena: No . . . I'm not! I just don't . . . understand why . . . Amara has . . . such a problem with Seiya?  
  
Lita: (moving out from behind the bag) Well, like all of us, she is protective of you. Then again . . . she's usually too protective of you. But I think it's because she doesn't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Serena: Doesn't want me to have friends is more like it. Amara has always seen Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten as enemies, but they've proven many times that they are our allies. . . . I just don't understand why she can't see that. Michelle and Trista once felt the same way, but are now friendly and trusting towards them.  
  
Lita: Well, . . . maybe one day Amara will be, too.  
  
Serena: Maybe . . . hmm.  
  
Lita: Serena, . . . you know he loves you, right?  
  
Serena looks at Lita.  
  
Serena: Who? Seiya? . . . Oh yeah. I've known that since the first time we meet.  
  
Lita: (laughing) And if you didn't, then last night was a dead giveaway. . . . Princess? What's wrong!?  
  
Serena: (starting to cry) I miss Endymion so much . . .  
  
Lita hugs Serena close.  
  
Lita: You'll find him someday.  
  
Serena: But I have to marry Prince John soon, and . . . and . . .  
  
Serena runs off.  
  
Lita: Princess!?  
  
Serena runs to her room crying. She remained hidden away in her room for the next three days. Only leaving to eat. At the meals, King James and Queen Rebecca would ask how she's feeling, what's wrong, and even why she was learning to fight? They didn't approve of a princess and future daughter-in-law learning such things. Princess Serena remained quiet, and when she was finished eating, she promptly returned to her room to be alone again.  
  
While in her room, no one, not even her court, was allowed to enter. Then finally, the wedding day arrived. Lita passed out the golden gowns she had made for the girls, while the guys put on their tuxedos in another room. Trista and Michelle helped Serena with her dress.  
  
The dress was pure white, of course, and flowed from the bust to the floor with no straps on it. She also wore a crown with a veil flowing from it.  
  
Serena was taken to the church for the wedding, and soon after arriving, was walking down the aisle. Her court surrounded her. The flower girl, Hotaru, is in front. The bride's maids are in two lines on either side of Hotaru. Trista, Amara, and Michelle are on the left. Ami, Mina, Raye, and Lita are on the right. Then Princess Serena, followed by her three gentlemen escorts: Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten.  
  
Princess Serena is about half way down the aisle when Hotaru suddenly stops and faces her. The crowd rises to their feet. This puzzles everyone, especially the Royal Family.  
  
Hotaru: Princess, you can't do this! You know in your heart this isn't right!  
  
Mina: She's right, Serena! Follow your heart, and it will guide you.  
  
Ami: To marry a man you don't love isn't fair to either of you.  
  
Michelle: Princess . . . Endymion is out there somewhere.  
  
Raye: Yeah! Waiting for you to find him.  
  
Amara walks over to Serena.  
  
Amara: Prince Endymion will always live in you. Don't settle for any less than what you deserve. (Looking up at Seiya)  
  
Serena: (smiling) Your right! Thank you guys. Let's go home!  
  
Shouts of joy came from Serena and her friends as they run out of the church and returned to the castle. The guests have gone into an up roar of shock and disapproval. They all followed as Prince John ran out after them to find the cause of all this.  
  
Serena and the girls were all in her room giggling, and getting out of the wedding clothes. The gowns were replaced with t-shirts, halter- tops, belly shirts, short-shorts, tight pants, and, oh yes, mini skirts. Hairstyles were done, and high-healed shoes or boots were put on.  
  
The boys put on blue jeans, t-shirts, and sandals. When everyone was done getting dressed, each packed up their most important belongings. Everyone put on their planet tiaras, but Serena's has changed over the years from the simple crescent moon tiara to the crescent moon with a gem from each of the girls and three stars for the boys. The boys came to see if the girls were ready.  
  
Seiya: Are we all set?  
  
Serena: Yep! Let's go guys! Crystal Tokyo awaits us. (to herself) I hope you're there my  
  
love.  
  
The Royal Family and the wedding guests were all in the throne room, which is the only way in or out of the bedroom hall. The king is furious and wanting an explanation. All the guests were chattering. The doors to the hall were closed as the excited group approached the throne room with Serena in the lead.  
  
Serena: Okay guys . . . it's time to make a statement.  
  
  
  
Serena put on a pair of sunglasses, followed by everyone else. Footsteps are heard from the other side of the door, and all in the throne room fall silent. The guards opened the doors and Princess Serena made her entrance wearing tight black pants, high-healed shoes, a pale-blue belly shirt that tied in back, sunglasses, her tiara and her hair in two buns with hair flowing from the back of the buns. Each girl wore her own style that also grabbed attention. Each also carried their packs.  
  
The guests went into crazed disbelief of this action. The question of what has happened to them, and where did these clothes come from? shot through the people.  
  
King: What is the meaning of all this?  
  
Yaten: We're out of here!  
  
Taiki: We're finally going home!  
  
All: Yeah!!  
  
Serena: I'm sorry your majesties, but I can't and won't marry your son. I love Endymion more than I can say. . . .I have to go home and find him. Thank you for  
  
your kindness. (bowing respectfully) Come on guys.  
  
Now in these times, a trip from London to Tokyo took between three and six months by land or sea. But this is no ordinary group of travelers, and they arrived in only two days. All are now in gowns or nice suits, and tiaras. Hotaru started running when they got there.  
  
Hotaru: We are FINALLY home! Last one to the palace is a powerless mortal!  
  
Yaten: Slow down Hotaru!  
  
Ami: Yes, please. You might get lost.  
  
Amara: Ami, don't worry. The palace is right in front of us.  
  
Seiya: Hotaru deserves to have some fun for a change.  
  
As they neared the castle, shouts were overheard of "Don't destroy the castle".  
  
Trista: They couldn't if they tried.  
  
An important looking man stood in front of Crystal Tokyo shouting . . .  
  
Man: It is pointless to have a palace here if no one can get into it! The owners of this place disappeared long ago, and aren't coming back! The only thing to do is to get rid of this abomination and build my mansion!  
  
Hotaru: (running up to the man) Don't you dare lay one chisel on Crystal Tokyo!  
  
Man: Dishonorable brat!  
  
The man raised a hand to slap Hotaru as she stands her ground. Just before he strikes Hotaru, the man's hand is yanked to the side, where he is now face-to-face with Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. All three are furious.  
  
Seiya: Never treat a child as such!  
  
Taiki: Lay a hand on this child or this place . . .  
  
Yaten: And you invite DEATH!  
  
Serena walks up to them, and removes the man's wrist from Seiya's grasp. Calmly she says . . .  
  
Serena: Violence, fear, and threats aren't necessary. (facing the man) And a man has to be full of greed and self-pride to replace a treasure such as this for his own gain. My home won't be torn down!  
  
Man: Your home!?  
  
Hotaru: Yes! Her home!  
  
Man: Miss, . . . the last owner of this palace was Queen Serenity. She, the Prince and Princess, and the Princess' court disappeared about one hundred years ago.  
  
Trista: Ladies and gentlemen . . . may I announce the return of our fair and beautiful ruler, the future Neo-Queen Serenity!  
  
Serena turns to the crowd and bows her head. The crowd immediately dropped to their knees.  
  
Man: Impossible! If you're Princess Serenity . . . then you can do what everyone here has only dreamed of doing. But . . . I know you aren't Princess Serenity and, therefore, can't perform this task!  
  
Serena: Oh . . . and what is this task that you just know (smiling) I can't do?  
  
Man: (pointing at Crystal Tokyo) Walk into that palace.  
  
Amara: Prepare to eat those words.  
  
Seiya: You should show more respect for a Princess!  
  
Serena walks passed this arrogant man, and the boys. She stopped just in front of the palace and looked up.  
  
Serena: I'm home.  
  
Before of hundreds of waiting eyes, Serena looked forward and touched Crystal Tokyo. At her touch, light streamed from all around the palace. The man's jaw dropped at this sight, and as Serena passed through the crystal wall of the palace. Her court quickly followed. Amara stopped by the man and mockingly said . . .  
  
Amara: I told you that you'd eat those words.  
  
Amara laughed as she went into the castle. After a few days, everyone was settled back in. Serena was happy to be home, but at the same time, even more miserable than ever. Crystal Tokyo held so many memories of her and Endymion. Out on a balcony, Serena was talking to herself and half crying.  
  
Serena: Endymion . . . my love . . . I just wanna love you forever. . . . Please, . . . come back to me.  
  
Serena then went back in from the balcony, which led from her bedroom. On one of the walls, there hung a painting of Serena and Endymion at their wedding. Collapsing to her bed with tears, Serena cried herself to sleep. About two hours later, Mina came in to see if everything was okay . . .  
  
Mina: Princess . . . are you al . . . right?  
  
Mina found Serena asleep, with one hand resting where Endymion would have laid. Mina smiled and nearly started to cry herself. She quietly walked over and placed a blanket over Serena. Mina whispered . . .  
  
Mina: Sleep well Serena. You've earned it.  
  
Mina quietly left the room, and joined the others in the study. Taiki and Ami are playing chess. Amara is playing the piano, accompanied by Michelle on the violin. Yaten, Raye, and Hotaru are sitting in chairs or on the couch reading. Lita is bringing in a snack for everyone, while Trista is watering some flowers. Seiya is out on the study's balcony, thinking as he just stares into the distance.  
  
Mina walked over to Yaten, hugged him from behind with her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
Yaten: Hey! (smiling) How ya feelin'?  
  
Mina: Uh . . . okay, I guess.  
  
Yaten: (concerned) What's wrong?  
  
Mina: It's not me. . . . It's Serena.  
  
Everyone stops what they're doing and looked at Mina.  
  
Amara: Is she all right!?  
  
Taiki: Did she get hurt or something!?  
  
Mina: No! No! It's nothing like that! It's just that . . . humm . . . her heart is broken, and when I went to check on her, . . . I saw that she had cried herself to sleep again. The poor thing is going to end up having a break down.  
  
Seiya: Because of HIM!! (walking back in) How could she possibly love someone that causes her so much pain?!!  
  
Ami: Because Endymion is Serena's true eternal love. . . . Serena would never be untrue to him. If she ever fell in love with another, the love wouldn't be as strong as her love for Endymion.  
  
Trista: I think he will be returning soon. But I'm not for sure.  
  
The girls looked to Trista with hope and asking "Really?" "For real?"  
  
A faint voice asks . . .  
  
Serena: Do you know when?  
  
Serena stood in the doorway with hands clasped in front of her heart, and a look of hope.  
  
Trista: Well, . . . as I said . . . I'm not for certain, . . . but I saw a vision of you within the next few years. You had an infant in your arms.  
  
Almost everyone is ecstatic that Serena would one day have a child. Seiya felt like he was stabbed in the heart.  
  
Raye: If you have a child, then it must mean that Endymion is coming back. Oh, . . . Serena that's great!  
  
Serena: Me? (eyes huge) A mother? . . . . . Seiya!? What's wrong?  
  
Seiya: (eyes cast down) Nothing. . . . Congratulations.  
  
Seiya then ran passed Serena, and out of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Serena: Seiya!  
  
Amara: Let him go! (eyes closed) It's time he faced reality.  
  
Michelle: Amara!? (angry) How could you be so cruel!?  
  
Amara sat at the piano with her arms crossed and remained silent. Serena shot Amara a hateful look and then ran after Seiya. The others shouted after her. They couldn't stop her and everyone thought about the consequences that could come from this.  
  
Taiki: This is only going to cause them both more pain.  
  
Trista: That may not be true.  
  
All: What?  
  
Trista: I didn't finish my vision. . . . I saw Serena and her child, yes. . . . But the father was not in the vision.  
  
Everyone looked around at each other.  
  
Yaten: Could it be possible . . .  
  
Lita: That Seiya . . .  
  
Hotaru: Is the father?  
  
Trista: That could be. Serena is in love with both Endymion and Seiya, but as you said Ami, . . . Serena has always been true to Endymion . . .  
  
Ami: And if Seiya is the father, then that means . . . Endymion isn't coming back. . . . Ever.  
  
That was a hard blow for all to hear. To see if this was true, Trista brought out her garnet orb, and all watched to see what was happening between Seiya and Serena.  
  
Serena followed Seiya to the Shinto Temple, and sat quietly on a bench while he prayed.  
  
Seiya: Please . . . guide me to what I must do. I hate to see her in pain, but I know that I can't stop that pain. Serena . . .  
  
I can see that you've been cryin',  
  
You can't hide it with a lie.  
  
What's the use in you denying,  
  
That what you had is wrong?  
  
I heard him promise you forever.  
  
But forever's come and gone.  
  
Baby, he would say whatever,  
  
It takes to keep you blind,  
  
To the truth between the lies.  
  
Oh, I will love you more than that!  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take then back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say,  
  
I will love you more than that!  
  
Baby, you deserve much better.  
  
What's the use in holding on?  
  
Don't you see it's now or never?  
  
Cause I just can't be friends,  
  
Baby, knowin' you're the end.  
  
That I will love you more than that!  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance!  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
  
Heeeeey!  
  
There's not a day that passes by,  
  
I wonder why we haven't tried.  
  
It's not to late to change your mind.  
  
So take my hand! Don't say goodbye!  
  
I will love you more than that!  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Oh, I will love you more than that!  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance.  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say,  
  
I will love you more than . . .  
  
Oh, I will love you more than that!  
  
I won't say the words,  
  
Then take them back!  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance.  
  
Baby, listen to me when I say,  
  
I will love you more than that! (Back Street Boys song "More Than That")  
  
Serena: That was beautiful.  
  
Seiya spins around, very startled and then shocked to see Serena standing before him.  
  
Serena: I believe you, but you know what my answer is.  
  
Seiya walked up to Serena, placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Serena was frozen, and her eyes are bulging. Seiya, with his eyes closed and truly enjoying this, made the kiss last a few more moments before backing up again.  
  
When this occurred, Amara jumped up and started to run out the door, before being tackled by Michelle, Yaten, Lita, and Taiki.  
  
Amara: (shouting) How dare he do that to her! I won't allow him to do such things!  
  
What happened next only enraged her even more.  
  
Seiya: Princess . . . I don't regret what I've done, and I only want to know one thing . . .  
  
Serena stays silent with her hands on her mouth, in shock.  
  
Seiya: Am I not good enough?  
  
Still Serena is silent, and Seiya looks down. He then removes his hands from her shoulders.  
  
Seiya: Then I won't cause you any more pain. . . . Goodbye, . . . (whispering to himself) my love.  
  
Serena could do nothing but sit down and think. Seiya quickly returned to Crystal Tokyo. To prevent a battle, Michelle sat on Amara's lap with the knowledge that Amara wouldn't hurt the one she loved, just to fight with Seiya. This worked. Seiya ran to his room and started packing. Everyone else still watched Serena, who was still at the temple praying.  
  
Serena: Endymion, . . . I don't know what to do. Please return to me soon.  
  
A voice came from behind her.  
  
Endymion: Serena . . . I'm here.  
  
Serena turned around to see the violet tuxedo and black-haired figure of her beloved Endymion. She ran to hold him, but he raised his hand telling her to stop. She did with bewilderment.  
  
Serena: Endymion . . . why won't you let me hold you? Have I done something wrong?  
  
Endymion: No! . . . Of course not Serena. It's just that . . . if I hadn't stopped you, . . .  
  
you would have run right through me.  
  
Serena gasped in horror. Slowly she walks up to him, realizing for the first time that his body was almost transparent.  
  
Serena: Endymion . . . w . . . what has happened to you?  
  
Endymion: As much as it hurts me to tell you this . . . I'm afraid I have no choice. . . .  
  
Serena . . . I'm dead.  
  
Serena: No! . . . (falling to her knees) Nooooo!!!!  
  
Everyone back at Crystal Tokyo gasped and shouted their disbelief.  
  
Hotaru: I can't believe it! . . . Our gentle king is gone forever.  
  
Raye: Then, what about Princess Rini?  
  
They all watched as Endymion knelt down to try to comfort the now crying Serena.  
  
Endymion: I'm sorry Serena. You're everything to me, and I would never do anything  
  
to hurt you.  
  
Serena: I can't live without you. . . . I'll kill myself and join you!  
  
Endymion: No!! Serena, killing yourself is only going to cause more pain, most of all  
  
for your friends.  
  
As he spoke, a warm light surrounded Serena. From it came a pink haired child in a simmering gown.  
  
Rini: I won't let you destroy your life.  
  
Endymion: We want you to be happy, even . . . if it means that you have to marry again.  
  
Serena looks up at him astonished.  
  
Serena: No! Endymion I couldn't do that to you! We're a family!  
  
Endymion: Serena, I know about the vision Trista gave you. The child isn't mine.  
  
Serena . . . there is another man that you love, and don't tell me there isn't. . . . I know there is. Over the years, Seiya has been your closest friend in my absence, and even though you couldn't see me, I've been around and I've seen how you've sometimes looked at him.  
  
Serena: Endymion . . .  
  
Endymion: It's all right. . . . He's made you happy when I couldn't. He loves you, . . .  
  
and I thank him for taking care of you. I don't want to say goodbye, but if you  
  
decide to marry again. I pray that the man you marry, whether it's Seiya or someone else, will do for you what I can't.  
  
Rini: We may be gone, but you must keep on living for the good of the universe. We'll miss you, but we'll always be watching over you.  
  
Endymion: I love you Serena. You'll always be in our hearts.  
  
Serena: (crying) And you will always be in mine.  
  
Endymion leans over and kisses Serena for the last time. Then Rini hugs her and they slowly disappear. After a few minutes, Serena stood up and slowly walked home.  
  
Seiya is in his room packing the last of his things when Taiki and Yaten come running in.  
  
Taiki: Seiya! What are you doing!?  
  
Seiya: Leaving. . . . She doesn't need or want me. So why stay?  
  
Yaten: No . . . you're wrong! After you got back, Trista had a vision of Serena talking to Endymion.  
  
Seiya: (annoyed) And why do I care?  
  
Taiki: Because he's dead! Seiya . . . he told her that he wants her to be happy again. He told her to remarry.  
  
Yaten: Seiya! Endymion isn't coming back! This is the opportunity you've been waiting for. So take it!  
  
Seiya: Just because he gave her his blessing to remarry, doesn't mean she will, and if she does remarry, it doesn't mean that it would be to me! . . . If she wants me to stay, then she can tell me herself. (he puts the last thing in his bag, closes it, and throws it over his shoulder) Until then . . . I'm gone.  
  
Seiya walked out of the room, leaving his friends in shock. He was out of sight of Crystal Tokyo only minutes before Serena returned home. When Serena did return, no one told her of Seiya's actions.  
  
Later on, everyone is sitting at the table. Lita has prepared a Thanksgiving style feast for dinner. Dinner was going well, with everyone making small conversations. Suddenly, in the middle of dinner, Serena looked around and noticed that Seiya wasn't there.  
  
Serena: Isn't Seiya eating with us?  
  
All, except Amara, cast their eyes down and were silent.  
  
Amara: No. He's gone.  
  
Serena: Gone!? Why?  
  
Yaten: He said that if you wanted him to stay, you'd tell him yourself.  
  
Taiki: (looking up at her) We all saw what happened between you and Endymion, and felt Seiya should know, too.  
  
Serena: When did he leave?  
  
Yaten: Only minutes before you returned.  
  
Serena: So now one by one, the people I love are leaving me?  
  
Serena stood up and quickly walked away before anyone could say anything. Dinner continued in silence. Even Amara felt sorry for what had happened, and Michelle wasn't talking to her, punishment for being so cold. Raye picked up some plates to help Lita.  
  
Raye: Lita . . . I'll help you cle . . . Huh!!  
  
Raye dropped the dishes with a look of horror on her face, and then fell to the ground. Everyone looked at Raye in alarm, and Serena came running out of her room at the sound of the crashing dishes.  
  
Lita & Ami: Raye!!  
  
Lita and Ami came running, and knelt at Raye's side.  
  
Ami: What's wrong!?  
  
Raye: She . . . she's back . . .  
  
Serena: Who's back?  
  
Serena and Mina joined the girls at Raye's side.  
  
Raye: Galaxia!  
  
Gasps escaped throughout the group. Serena stood up.  
  
Serena: Then we have to find her before she starts killing innocent people! Transform!  
  
All at once, they shouted . . .  
  
All: Right!!  
  
Ami: Mercury Crystal Power!  
  
Mina: Venus Crystal Power!  
  
Raye: Mars Crystal Power!  
  
Lita: Jupiter Crystal Power!  
  
Hotaru: Saturn Planet Power!  
  
Amara: Uranus Planet Power!  
  
Michelle: Neptune Planet Power!  
  
Trista: Pluto Planet Power!  
  
Taiki: Maker Star Power!  
  
Yaten: Healer Star Power!  
  
Serena: Moon Eternal!  
  
All: Make-Up!!  
  
Now transformed, the Sailor Scouts and Starlights raced out of Crystal Tokyo. People near by gasped at this sight, for they knew who these people were. The villagers knew what their presence meant. The villagers had heard legends of Sailor Soldiers from around the universe. All destined to protect the universe, Earth, and the Royal Family, but the people didn't know who they really were. When the scouts weren't seen again, they were then called the "Sleeping Warriors."  
  
The Scouts and Starlights followed Sailor Mars, who could sense the enemy's location. It wasn't long before they found Galaxia at the edge of the city. She stood in the midst of four fallen victims.  
  
The remaining people had naturally run away for fear of her. When the warriors arrived, Galaxia gave them an evil glare and started to laugh.  
  
Galaxia: Do you fools think you can stop me? Hah! I seriously doubt that!  
  
Moon: Don't be so sure of yourself! Because I'm Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice!  
  
Scouts: And we're the Sailor Scouts!  
  
Healer: We are the Starlights! You've already destroyed our planet.  
  
Maker: And now we fight to protect this one!  
  
Moon: We don't tolerate cosmic trash like you! In the name of the Moon, . . . I'll punish you!  
  
Galaxia just laughs some more.  
  
Galaxia: Starlights! . . . I remember you. Your Princess sent you away to stop me from  
  
destroying another planet. Oh! . . . But weren't there three of you?  
  
All are silent.  
  
Galaxia: Trouble among friends? Well, . . . friendship is a waste!  
  
Galaxia then unleashed several powerful blasts at them from her bracelets. The Scouts lunged behind Sailor Saturn.  
  
Saturn: Saturn Silent Wall!  
  
Saturn's attack creates a dome around the warriors that blocks all the blasts. Now everyone steps up.  
  
Uranus: Uranus . . . World Shaking!  
  
Neptune: Neptune . . . Deep . . . Submerge!  
  
Huge orbs of wind and water soar at Galaxia, but with a wave of her hand, Galaxia diverts the attacks.  
  
Mercury: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Venus: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Streams of icy water and spinning hearts shoot at her. Galaxia just stands her ground as the attacks fly by.  
  
Galaxia: Is that the best you've got?  
  
Galaxia rises into the sky, and gathers a lot of power to throw down as a bomb. Pluto and Jupiter take action.  
  
Pluto: Pluto . . . Deadly Scream!  
  
Jupiter: Jupiter . . . Oak . . . Evolution!  
  
A time wave orb and razor sharp leaves collide with the power bomb. This was enough to cause Galaxia's bomb to explode in midair, safely away from doing any harm.  
  
Mars: It's my turn now! Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
Galaxia tilts her head, and the flaming arrow flies by.  
  
Galaxia: My turn again. . . . Huh!!  
  
Galaxia shot four blasts from her bracelets, and they hit Mercury and Venus in the front and back of their bodies with full force. They screamed in pain as their Star Seeds (their souls and powers in small crystals) were revealed and then taken by Galaxia. Their bodies vanished.  
  
Moon: Noooooo!!!!  
  
Tears streamed from Sailor Moon's eyes. Healer and Maker gasped in horror, along with the remaining Scouts. Then the Starlights focused their anger on Galaxia. With all their strength and power, they attacked!  
  
Healer: Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
Maker: Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
Galaxia just watched as their powerful beams collided with a force field that surrounded her and smiled. But they didn't give up, and they were victorious enough to hit Galaxia. She fell back a little bit, but with nothing more than a cut on her face and a bloody lip.  
  
Galaxia: You'll pay for that!  
  
Moon: Give us back our friends! I know in my heart that you can't truly be pure evil.  
  
Meanwhile, not too far away, Seiya was walking around. He saw the crowds running away. He stopped a woman to see what was wrong.  
  
Seiya: What's going on?  
  
Woman: There is an evil woman in golden armor. She has just attacked four innocent  
  
people.  
  
Seyia: Where is she?  
  
Woman: She's in the fields at the edge of town. When I left, the legendary Sailor Moon  
  
and her Scouts were about to battle her.  
  
Seiya: Thank you. Get to safety! (the woman ran off) Galaxia! I have to help them!  
  
Seiya took off in the direction that the woman told him. He arrived just as Healer and Maker were fighting Galaxia. Galaxia then chose to face off with Sailor Moon.  
  
Galaxia: Try your worst Sailor Moon.  
  
Moon: Starlight Honeymoon . . . Therapy Kiss!  
  
A bright wave of light and feathers rushed toward Galaxia. This also just hit her force field.  
  
Galaxia: Pathetic! How you became the protector of the universe, I'll never know! Awe.  
  
Welcome to the battle Seiya.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Jupiter: Seiya!  
  
Saturn: Transform now!  
  
Galaxia: (mockingly) He can't.  
  
Seiya reaches into his pocket for his transformation pendent, but it wasn't there. Galaxia laughs.  
  
Galaxia: Looking for this? (she is holding up his pendent) You left this in your room  
  
when you were so quick to leave Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Moon: Give it back!!  
  
Galaxia: Now all of you will pay with your friend's life. Your Star Seed is mine Fighter!  
  
Galaxia raised her arms high, and released the power from her bracelets to take a Star Seed, once again. Seeing this, Sailor Moon takes off at a dead run towards Seiya. The Scouts tried to stop her, but no one, not even Uranus their fastest Scout, could get close to her. Seiya was frozen in shock that he was now powerless. Hearing the shouts, he sees Sailor Moon running to him, and the blasts coming ever closer.  
  
Seiya: Serena! No!  
  
Moon: Seiya!  
  
Sailor Moon tackled Seiya and they hit the ground only moments before the power could hit Seiya. The blasts collided, diminished, and have done no harm. Seyia looks deep into Serena's eyes and asks . . .  
  
Seiya: Why? . . . Why would you do that for me?  
  
Moon: (almost in tears) Because I couldn't stand to lose both the men that I love.  
  
Seiya is overwhelmed to hear this. Sailor Moon rises to her feet, and says . . .  
  
Moon: If you want a Star Seed, then take mine . . .  
  
All: What!?  
  
Uranus: No!  
  
Moon: In exchange for the safety of the rest of my friends, and this world.  
  
Seiya jumps to his feet, grabs Sailor Moon, and looks her in the eye. Galaxia is considering this.  
  
Seiya: Serena! What are you doing!? Galaxia doesn't make deals! She's already taken Ami and Mina. . . . Even without my power, . . . I won't let her take you!  
  
Moon: Seiya . . . (placing a hand on his face) it will all work out.  
  
Before he could protest anymore, Serena kissed him.  
  
Galaxia: Oh how sweet. Now! . . . Submit to me!!  
  
Galaxia released another pair of blasts to capture Sailor Moon's Star Seed. At that moment Sailor Moon powered up. Her costume wings became real, and she flew into the air just in front of Galaxia. The blasts had time to follow Sailor Moon's movements, and struck both Sailor Moon and Galaxia in the back.  
  
The Scouts, Starlights, and Seiya fell to their knees. They all watched helplessly as Sailor Moon and Galaxia screamed in agony.  
  
Neptune: Now all is lost.  
  
Seiya: Serena, . . . I've lost you all over again.  
  
Saturn: (screaming) I won't lead her to the land of the dead!!  
  
The screams died down, and all saw a bright light glowing around them. The warrior armor and costume faded, and became two beautiful flowing gowns. Serena became her future self, and Galaxia grew a pair of wings. Under all that armor was the truly beautiful and gentle Galaxia. She looked at her wrists.  
  
Galaxia: The bracelets? . . . They're gone!  
  
Serena: Your curse has been lifted. . . . You are now free again.  
  
Galaxia hugs her tightly, and starts to cry.  
  
Galaxia: Thank you. . . . You are truly my savior, Neo-Queen Serenity.  
  
Serena: And thank you. You helped my mind to see what my heart wanted.  
  
They looked down at Seiya.  
  
Galaxia: Well, I better guide these souls home. But before I go . . .  
  
Galaxia placed something in Serena's hands.  
  
Galaxia: These are the Star Seeds of your friends, the four villagers, and Seiya's transformation pendent.  
  
Serena: Thank you. Be safe on your journey, and call on us if you ever need our help.  
  
Galaxia: I will. Goodbye my friends, (bowing) my Queen.  
  
Galaxia rose into space with millions of glowing Star Seeds following her. She is determined to make things right again. Serena came back down to the ground, where she was tackled with hugs and congratulations. She stepped back and opened her hand. Two of the Star Seeds rose from her hands and became Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus once more. The pair hugged Serena for a long time.  
  
Mercury: We never lost faith in you.  
  
Venus: Yeah! We knew you'd find a way to save us.  
  
Serena: Hey! What are friends for? But I think there are a couple of people who are happier than I am to see you.  
  
The girls turned around and ran to the waiting arms of Maker and Healer.  
  
Maker: I was afraid I'd never see you again Ami.  
  
Healer: Mina, . . . I don't know what I'd do without you.  
  
Serena: Don't worry. . . . I'll see to it that none of us ever come that close to death again. I'm sure that Saturn doesn't want to escort us to the afterlife. Oh! . . . Seiya. (he walks up to her) I believe you lost this.  
  
Serena hands him the pendent and he takes it back gladly. Sailor Moon returns the Star Seeds of the four villagers and they rush home with gratitude.  
  
Serena: Come! Let's all go home and rest.  
  
Later that night, everyone was relaxing and asking Serena, now back to her normal self again, how Galaxia's curse was broken. Serena explained . . .  
  
Serena: When the blasts hit us, my Star Seed, which is my Imperium Silver Crystal, did leave my body and so did Galaxia's. The only power that could stop Galaxia's evil was The Light of Hope, Galaxia's own Star Seed. The power of The Light of Hope worked with my Crystal Star Seed and broke the evil bracelets that controlled her. That was the light you saw.  
  
Everyone was amazed and pleased with how this all worked out. Finally, everyone did their own thing. Taiki and Yaten wouldn't leave Ami and Mina's side. Seiya put his things back in his room, and then went over to Serena's room. He knocked . . .  
  
Seiya: Princess? . . . Can I talk to you?  
  
Serena: (sitting on her bed) Sure Seiya. Come on in.  
  
He did and closed the door behind him.  
  
Seiya: I've decided to stay, . . . incase something else happens.  
  
Serena: Well, that's great Seiya!  
  
Seiya: Princess! (she listens) About what happened tonight . . . I understand if it was only a spur-of-the-moment thing, and I won't hold you to that. And . . .  
  
Serena: Seiya! (she gets up and walks over to him) I meant what I said. Every word.  
  
As if to prove this, Serena wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck, closed her eyes, and kissed him. Seiya was a little shocked, but quickly got over it. Seiya then put his arms around Serena, closed his eyes, and in his mind said . . .  
  
Seiya: I'll never let you go.  
  
During the following five years, there were several weddings. First, was Amara and Michelle. (Like we didn't see that one coming?) Second, was Taiki and Ami. Shortly after, was Yaten and Mina. Finally, there was the grand wedding of Seiya and Serena. Now known as King Seiya and Neo-Queen Serenity. Happily into their third year of marriage, Serena got pregnant. Nine months later, a healthy and beautiful baby is born, and true to Serena's family history, the baby was a girl, whom Seiya and Serena named Hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Background info on this Sailor Moon story  
  
For those who don't watch Sailor Moon and, therefore, don't know the original background story and characters, here's the info.  
  
Princess Serena – Serena Tsukino is the Champion of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. She is the heir to the Silver Millennium known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. In this kingdom everyone lives an average of 1000 years. Her attacks are powered by her heart and Imperium Silver Crystal, which is always growing stronger. Serena is really a big crybaby, and more often then not, has food crammed in her mouth. She does marry Endymion and they have a daughter, Rini. Serena has several power boosts from Sailor Moon to Super Sailor Moon to Eternal Sailor Moon, and finally, to Neo-Queen Serenity (her final and most powerful form).  
  
ATTACKS – Moon Tiara Magic, Moon Cosmic Power, Moon Healing Activation, Moon Scepter Elimination (Moon Princess Halation), Moon Spiral Heart Attack, Rainbow Moon Heartache, Moon Gorgeous Meditation, Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss, and Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss  
  
  
  
Prince Endymion – Endymion is heir to the throne of Earth, and destined to marry Princess Serenity. Also, known as Darien Shields. In the true story, he fought by Sailor Moon's side as Tuxedo Mask. Several times he's brainwashed and turned against the Sailor Scouts. Some think that he also loves Sailor Pluto in the future.  
  
ATTACKS – He throws a red rose with a razor sharp tip, and (in the manga) Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber  
  
  
  
Princess Small Lady Serenity – This is the daughter of Serena and Endymion. An exact copy of Serena, except her hair is pink. She is usually called Rini, but in the 30th Century she's called Small Lady. She became the smallest Sailor Scout, Sailor Mini Moon. She was once brainwashed and called herself Queen Black/Wicked Lady. She is presently 903 years old. Rini's power boosts are from Sailor Mini Moon to Super Sailor Mini Moon, and finally, to Eternal Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
ATTACKS – Pink Sugar Heart Attack, Crystal Twinkle Bell, and (manga) Moon Gorgeous Meditation  
  
The Sailor Scouts  
  
The Sailor Scouts are all members of Princess Serena's court, as well as her personal bodyguards. There are eight Scouts in all. Each Scout is a princess of her own planets. All the Scouts have a power boost from Sailor Scouts to Super Sailor Scouts, and finally, to Eternal Sailor Scouts. Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's powers exceed that of the other Scouts, except when Serena becomes Sailor Cosmos.  
  
  
  
Sailor Mercury – Mercury is the brain of the group. Her job is to analyze situations and the best ways to defeat the enemies. She's the Sailor Scout of Ice. She isn't as powerful as the others, and in a way, has her own bodyguard. Her real name is Ami Anderson, and she has a fondness for Taiki Light.  
  
ATTACKS – Mercury Bubbles Blast, Mercury Ice Bubble Freeze, Shine Aqua Illusion, and Mercury Aqua Rhapsody  
  
Sailor Venus – Venus is the leader of the four inner Scouts (Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter), and also Serena's double incase of trouble. She's the Sailor Scout of Love and Beauty. She wants to be a star and is very boy crazy. Her real name is Mina Aino, and she has a fondness for Yaten Light.  
  
ATTACKS - Venus Crescent Beam Smash, Venus Crescent Beam Shower (Meteor Shower), Venus Love Chain Encircle (Love Me Chain), and Venus Love and Beauty Shock  
  
  
  
Sailor Mars – Mars is the big mouth of the group. She is the head priestess the family temple, Shinto Temple. She wishes that she was the leader instead of Serena, and when she isn't battling or working at her Grandpa's temple, she and Serena are at each other's throats, they rarely get along. She's the Sailor Scout of Fire, and has this sixth sense of finding evil. She has two pet crows, Phobos and Deimos. Her real name is Raye Hino.  
  
ATTACKS – Mars Fire Ignite, Mars Fireballs Charge (Spell Wards), Mars Firebird Strike, Mars Celestial Fire Surround, and Mars Flame Sniper (Shooter)  
  
  
  
Sailor Jupiter – Jupiter is one of the two strongest Sailor Scouts when it comes to strength. She's an excellent cook, and loves flowers. She thinks every cute guy looks like her old boyfriend. She is usually guarding Mercury. Her Sailor Scout specialty is Thunder. Her real name is Lita Kino.  
  
ATTACKS – Jupiter Thunder Crash, Supreme Thunder Crash, Jupiter Thunder Dragon, Sparkling Wide Pressure, and Jupiter Oak Evolution  
  
  
  
Sailor Saturn – Saturn was the most unwelcome when it comes to her powers. She's the Sailor Scout of Death and Destruction. She was never to be awakened because her coming meant the end of the world. Her powers are strong enough to destroy Earth. In the manga, during the Silver Millennium she was summoned to bring an end to the Kingdom to save it. (Talk about irony!) Saturn's spirit could only be awakened by the Three Talismans. They are carried by the three outer scouts: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. She was once the carrier of an evil woman called Mistress 9, the top servant of the evil Pharaoh 90. When she destroyed Pharaoh 90, she was instantly reborn as an infant to be raised by Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. Her body has rapid growth and grows from an infant to a 10 or 12 year old in only six months. Now seen as one of them, Saturn is welcomed in the group. She is the youngest of all the Scouts. Her real name is Hotaru Tomoe.  
  
ATTACKS – Death Reborn Revolution, Saturn Silence Wall, and Silence Glaive Surprise  
  
  
  
Sailor Uranus – Uranus is Jupiter's partner in the strength department. Uranus likes to keep pretty much to herself. She loves to race cars and bikes, and play the piano. She is very much a tomboy, and usually prefers guy's clothes. She's the Sailor Scout of the Skies. Her partner for many years is Sailor Neptune. She carries the Space Sword Talisman. She is a very protective person. One thing that most people don't know is that she is a lesbian. She loves Michelle dearly, and she'd die to protect her, as she would for Serena. Her real name is Amara Tenoh.  
  
ATTACKS – Uranus World Shaking, Uranus Space Sword Buster  
  
  
  
Sailor Neptune – Neptune is Uranus' partner. She keeps to herself as well. She loves playing the violin and painting. Like Amara, she is a lesbian and would die to protect her. Neptune is the Sailor Scout of the Seas. She carries the Deep Aqua Mirror Talisman. She's a pretty quiet person. Her real name is Michelle Kaiou.  
  
ATTACKS – Neptune Deep Submerge, Submarine Reflection  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto – Pluto is the last of the Sailor Scouts. She is the oldest of all of them. She has been repeatedly reborn. She loves the sciences (physics) and helps Ami sometimes. Like the other Outer Scouts, Pluto is a private person. She's the Sailor Scout of Evolution, and the guardian of Time and Space. She carries the third Talisman, the Garnet Orb and the time keys. She has to guard the door of time. She is not allowed to break 3 rules/taboos: 1) time travel is forbidden, 2) don't leave the door of time unguarded, and 3) it is forbidden to stop time. If she stops time, she will die. She has done this twice to save lives. Some think that she is in love with King Endymion. Her real name is Trista Meiou.  
  
ATTACKS – Pluto Deadly Scream, Dark Dome Close (forbidden), Chronos Typhoon (manga), and Time Stop (forbidden, will mean her death)  
  
  
  
The Starlights  
  
The Starlights are actually three guardians from another solar system. Their world was destroyed and they came to the Earth in search for their Princess Kakyu. To find her they became the pop sensation "The Three Lights." (I changed their role a bit.) There is one big shock to everyone about these characters. When these three are just hanging out with Serena and the girls, they're your typical boyfriends. But . . . when it comes time to fight, something very interesting happens. They transform from the three boyfriends into the three female Starlights. Well! Hummm! (Talk about your sex change!) Interesting idea. Hum! Well, . . . lets meet them.  
  
Sailor Star Fighter – Fighter is the leader of the Starlights. He's the lead singer of their group. He's fallen in love with Serena, who he later finds out is Sailor Moon, and they become really good friends in Darien's absence. He thinks she looks similar to their Princess. His real name is Seiya Light.  
  
ATTACK – Star Serious Laser  
  
Sailor Star Maker – Maker is the brain of the Starlights. He/She is also the tallest. Maker and Mercury get along with a mutual respect and slight tolerance. They really like to be with each other, even though in the true story they don't show it. His real name is Taiki Light.  
  
ATTACK – Star Gentle Uterus  
  
Sailor Star Healer – Healer is the more bull headed and arrogant Starlight. He's/She's the shortest of the three. After a while, Healer falls for Mina, but, of course, won't let her know that. His real name is Yaten Light.  
  
ATTACK – Star Sensitive Inferno  
  
Enemy  
  
The enemy of this story is also a Sailor Scout, but from a different system. Sailor Galaxia is (if my information is correct) also called Sailor Wars. She is the strongest of any Sailor Scout in the universe. No Sailor Scout can be evil. The only reason Galaxia is evil is because, Galaxia fought an enemy called Chaos, who was the manifest of all evil. In order to defeat Chaos, Galaxia sealed Chaos within herself, and Chaos slowly turned Galaxia to evil. Chaos' one goal was to gather the Star Seeds of every star and planet for universal control, but she used Galaxia to do this. The power that could stop Chaos was The Light of Hope (TV version), and that was Galaxia's own Star Seed. But in the manga (original story) the power to defeat Galaxia's evil and Chaos was Sailor Cosmos, Princess Serenity's most powerful and final form. 


End file.
